Ultimate Olympus Card Pack
The Ultimate Olympus Card Pack is a card pack that was available for three days on a weekend, from Friday to Sunday. The first series started on January 11, 2013, and it is based on the poll Mobage put up in their Deity Wars Facebook page on December 28, 2013 until January 15, 2013. The poll asked what SSR card people like. Three SSR cards of different elements were chosen to be put in the card pack. They are Ultima for Heaven, Loki for Hell, and Hercules for Earth. It was made available again on the weekend starting January 18, 2013. This time, three different SSR cards were chosen to be put in the card pack along with different cards and materials. They are Brave King Beowulf for Heaven, Blackbeard E. Teach for Hell, Queen Arthur and for Earth. Along with it, a Step Up Bonus Card Pack was also included containing every Luna cards available in the game. Come February 1, 2013, the card pack returned with three new SSR cards for the weekend along with other cards. The SSR cards are: Odin for Heaven, Bahamut for Hell, and Titan for Earth. Like the Divine Sun Card Pack, drawing 10 cards at once on your third draw guarantees the SR card in the bonus sheet of your choosing. On March 29, 2013, the card pack returned for the weekend bringing along new SSR cards with it. They are Poseidon, Satan, and Yinglong. It returned again on April 26, 2013. Unlike the previous series, it neither had Bonus Sets to choose from nor new SSR cards, but instead it had CP Bonus and Exhange Tickets. The Ticket Exchange Spot lasted until the 30th. It came back again on May 10, 2013. Just like the previous one, it didn't come with bonus sets but with bonus prizes. The 7th series returned on May 24, 2013. The 8th series returned on June 7, 2013, showing a new description in relation to the event Dragonian Colosseum. What's Ultimate Olympus CP? First Description You can get special bonuses by drawing 10x Ultimate Olympus CP! The bonus is chosen randomly from your Bonus Sheet. Before spending 3000 MC for 10+1 Legend CP Tickets, you have to choose from three bonus stamp sheets: Holy Light of Heaven, Surging Power of Hell, Gentle Blessing of Earth. For every 10 Legend CP Ticket you draw, you will get one of the rewards from the 20 goods in the sheet. Once you've obtain all goods, you will be able to choose a new sheet and so on. Second Description The description was updated similarly to Supreme Gladiator's from Divine Elemental's. Current Description Bonus Stamp Sheets First Series Holy Light of Heaven Set *Ultima *Gaia Sephi *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Duel Blast *Anahita *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Surging Power of Hell Set *Loki *Black Armor Betelgeuse *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Duel Blast *God of War Ares *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Gentle Blessing of Earth Set *Hercules *Armored Dragon Reglios *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Duel Blast *Azure Fiery Dragon Prominence *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Second Series Holy Light of Heaven Set *Brave King Beowulf *Guardian Angel Virtues *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Raging Spirit *Evil Dragon Head Samael *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Surging Power of Hell Set *Blackbeard E. Teach *Lord of the Underworld Hades *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Raging Spirit *Evil Dragon Rider Gwiber *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Gentle Blessing of Earth Set *Queen Arthur *Sky Tactician Odysseus *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Luke's Machina *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Raging Blast *Chimera *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x6 *Life Elixir x10 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x5 *Private Battle Elixir x20 *Great Kujata x10 *Kujata x15 *Umbra Machina *500000 Gil Third Series Holy Light of Heaven Set *Odin *Saga *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Dragon Orb *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Dragon Breath *Tactician Mad Hatter *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Dragon's robe *500000 Gil Surging Power of Hell Set *Bahamut *Red Queen Heartia *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Dragon Orb *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Dragon Breath *Joker *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Dragon's robe *500000 Gil Gentle Blessing of Earth Set *Titan *Joan of Arc *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Dragon Orb *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Dragon Breath *Jabberwocky *Strike Bind *Defense Area *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Dragon's robe *500000 Gil Fourth Series Holy Light of Heaven Set *Poseidon *Archangel Raphael *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Ascension *Ring of the Originator *Fire of Annihilation *Plasma Break *Anahita *Catastrophe Symbol *Protection Symbol *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Orb Mikazuchi *500000 Gil Surging Power of Hell Set *Satan *Nemain *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Ascension *Ring of the Originator *Fire of Annihilation *Plasma Break *Snake Princess Scylla *Catastrophe Symbol *Protection Symbol *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Orb Mikazuchi *500000 Gil Gentle Blessing of Earth Set *Yinglong *Dragon Empress Juran *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Ascension *Ring of the Originator *Fire of Annihilation *Plasma Break *Anubian Gardis *Catastrophe Symbol *Protection Symbol *King Kujata x5 *Life Elixir x12 *Great Kujata x10 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *Battle Elixir x12 *King Kujata x5 *Kujata x15 *Orb Mikazuchi *500000 Gil Ultimate Olympus CP Bonus It started with the CP's fifth comeback. You get 1 bonus for 1xCP & 10 bonuses for 10xCP. The choice of bonus is random. Fifth Series Sixth Series Seventh Series Eighth Series Step Up Bonus Card Pack It was part of the CP's second comeback. A total of 7400 MC is needed to purchase all. * Steps 2, 3, 4, 6 must be repeated twice. Ticket Exchange Spot It started with the CP's fifth comeback. Fifth Series Sixth Series Seventh Series Eighth Series Gallery First Series Second Series Ultimate Olympus Banner 2.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 3.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 4.png Third Series Ultimate Olympus Banner 5.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 6.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 7.png Fourth Series Ultimate Olympus Banner 8.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 9.png Fifth Series Sixth Series Ultimate Olympus Banner 11.png Ultimate Olympus Banner 12.png Seventh Series Eighth Series Category:Legend Card Pack